Lenox Next Top Model Wikia
Lenox's Next Top Model An online competition based on the reality TV shot America's next top model ( created by Tyra Banks ). Each week aspiring models take part in various challenges and photo shoots, which end with the models and judges gathering for a weekly elimination. The models with the weakest photos are sent home each week until the final contestant remaining is declared Lenox's Next Top Model . Lenox's Next Top Model Cycle 1 Summary Call-out order * In episode 1, four models was eliminated from the competition. * In episode 8, Andrey returned from the competition. Photo Shoot Guide * Episode 1: Selfie Portrait * Episode 2: Black and White Polaroid Shot * Episode 3: High Fashion * Episode 4: Fierce Beauty Shot * Episode 5: Sexy * Episode 6: Scary Beauty Shot * Episode 7: Portraying Happiness * Episode 8: Booty Tooch * Episode 9: Anger Management * Episode 10: Simplicity ; High Fashion Era * Episode 11: Athletic Body and Flawsome * Episode 12: Dream High and Elegance * Episode 13: Cover Spread for Vogue Magazine/Semi-Nude Photo Shoot Lenox's Next Top Model Cycle 2 Summary Call-out order * In episode 1, Rhenz was disqualified that caused Nixie to return from the competition. * In episode 3, Ralph was disqualified. * In episode 5, Shyldon dropped out from the competition and saved Charlz from elimination. * In epiosde 9, KC was disqualified. * In episode 10, both KC and Charlz re-entered to the competition and compete for the title. Photo Shoot Guide * Episode 1: Top Model Potential * Episode 2: Fierce Twins * Episode 3: Kings and Queens of H2T * Episode 4: Mega High Fashion * Episode 5: Ideas of Sexiness * Episode 6: Booty Tooch with a Purpose * Episode 7: Top Model Personalities * Episode 8: Modeling O.O.T.D Clothes * Episode 9: Optical Illusion * Episode 10: Apocalyptic Zombies * Episode 11: Nude Photo Shoot * Episode 12: One eye Beauty Shot/Signature Pose * Episode 13: Kings and Queens of Horror/NOH8 Campaign * Episode 14: Ad Campaign for Guess * Episode 15: Ad Campaign for Covergirl/Coverboy * Episode 16: Cover Spread for Nylon, Harpers Bazaar and Vogue Magazine Lenox's Next Top Model Cycle 3 Summary Call-out order * In episode 1, Maria decided to quit from the competition after the episode and Chloe was eliminated outside the pannel. * In episode 2, CJ decided to quit from the competition after the episode. * In episode 5, both Jovel and Kim quit from the competition. * In episode 8, Jenelyn and Jovel re-entered to the competition but Jovel was eliminated. * In episode 9, Neil decided to quit from the competition Photo Shoot Guide * Episode 1: Beauty shot with a purpose * Episode 2: Living with Colors * Episode 3: Sex Appeal * Episode 4: Fierce with no neck * Episode 5: Black and white in Motion * Episode 6: Body Accessories * Episode 7: Wasted Models * Episode 8: Crime Scene Victims * Episode 9: Wet and Wild * Episode 10: Ad Campaign for Guess * Episode 11: Covergirl/Coverboy Ad * Episode 12: Vogue, Nylon and winning shot Lenox's Next Top Model Cycle 4 Summary Call-out order * In episode 1, Macky was eliminated after the photo challenge was posted. Photo Shoot Guide * Pre-Show: Polaroid for Casting/Top Model Potential ( Best Photo ) * Episode 1: Black and White Beauty Shot * Episode 2: Swimwear Campaign * Episode 3: Crazy For Fashion * Episode 4: Bonded * Episode 5: Creepy Dolls